


What Is It, Big Guy?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “I have a secret.”





	What Is It, Big Guy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [platypusesrneat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusesrneat/gifts).



> prompt me from the list[here](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/172641498629/drabble-challenge-1-150), please?

Stiles snuggled closer, wrapped himself just a bit more around Derek. They had been going out for months, now, longer than Stiles had ever been with anyone before. He adored every minute of it. He had never expected to be dating _Derek Hale_ , not in high school when he had a ridiculous crush on the older boy for years, and not when he saw him again at college. Not when they kept bumping into each other, and not when Stiles finally, finally worked up the nerve to start a conversation.

And he was so, so glad that he had. They had hit it off, gotten closer than Stiles could have imagined during the first few weeks of their friendship. Dating had felt natural, after how much time they spent in each other's company. Derek was just as gorgeous as he had been in high school, fucking breathtaking, still, and Stiles found himself a little unbelieving, sometimes.

Like now, when he got to lie in bed with Derek on a lazy, Sunday morning. The bed in Derek’s apartment was far nicer than the one in Stiles’ dorm, and it came without a roommate. There was a little light streaming in from a crack in the blinds, the strip of sun running along their abdomens and Stiles had pulled the blanket high around them when it was too warm on his skin.

Derek was warm too, soft in the early morning. His beard was getting longer—Derek was growing it out—and Stiles loved the softness of it. Half of Derek’s hair was sticking upward from sleep, and Stiles was sure his wasn’t much better. The arm around Stiles’ waist tightened, pulled him further into Derek’s his chest and rolled them just a little so Stiles was half atop of him.

“I have a secret,” Derek said, pressed the words into Stiles’ temple and Stiles smiled against Derek’s chest.

“What is it, big guy?” Stiles asked, thumb rubbing against the skin of Derek’s hipbone.

“I’m a werewolf,” the words were hardly spoken, barely more than a breath of air into the silence of the room, but he heard it.

Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s chest, his own feeling light and happy and _full_ at the admission. He had known, of course he had known—he was the Sheriff’s son and that wasn’t information his dad would keep from him— but it made all the difference that Derek told him, _trusted_ him that much.

“I love you,” Stiles said, leaning up on his elbows and looking down. Derek’s eyes were wide, his mouth dropped open the slightest bit and Stiles couldn't stop himself from leaning down for a kiss.

“I love you too,” Derek breathed out, awe in his voice even as he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist to hold them flush together. They continued to kiss, lazily, enjoying the quiet stillness of the morning.

“You knew already, didn’t you?” Derek asked, eyebrows pulling to a frown, the cutest pout on his lips and Stiles laughed so hard he snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> last night, i wrote 6 of these. thanks to all the people who sent in prompts (yes, i asked you, but still). i'm going to be posted 2-4 of them at a time, throughout the week!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
